Haku
Haku is the deuteragonist in the film Spirited Away, a film directed by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. Physical Appearance Haku appears to be around 12 years of age in physical age. He has straight dark green hair in a bob haircut and slanted dark green eyes when he is human. Haku wears blue short hakama, white kariginu with blue kimono underneath and beige sandals. When he transforms into his dragon form, he has a mint green mane and a white scaly body. Plot Haku first appears when Chihiro Ogino is on the bridge to the Bathhouse. At this, he quickly yells to her to Get out and get across the river before nightfall. But, when Chihiro fails to do this, she runs off. Then, in a panic, he goes to search for her and tells her that she is becoming invisible, he then gives her something to eat so she won't disappear. Haku then unbinds her when her legs become stuck and takes her to the bath house. Then, he helps her cross the bridge and in the garden outback, he tells her that she needs to get a job to survive from Kamajī, the boiler man. After Chihiro succeeds in getting a job, Haku then hands her off to Lin. The next morning, he takes her to her parents who have turned into pigs. Haku then warns Chihiro that if she forgets her real name like he forgot his, then she will be trapped in the spirit world forever. Then, Haku leaves and comes back days later gravely injured by paper birds and blood dripping from his body. Now, Haku ends up in Yubaba's office bleeding and close to death. Having Chihiro on his back, they end up falling down a mine shaft and into the boiler room with Kamaji. Then, while Chihiro is off returning the seal that Haku allegedly stole, he then tells Yubaba that he will get her son back and flies off to Zeniba's (Yubaba's twin sister). Zeniba then tells them that only true love can break the curse .Flying in the night with Chihiro on his back, Chihiro tells him that when she was little she fell into a river to retrieve a little pink shoe and that she thought she would drown, but, he saved her. She then tells him the river's name was the Kohaku river and thus revealing his real name. Both of them return to the bath house, and they say their good-byes at the river which has now been filled in. Haku promises, however, that he and Chihiro would one day meet again as he lets go of her hand and watches her leave to go find her parents. Personality Haku is a lean-built twelve year old boy and, as Yubaba’s apprentice, he is second in command at the spiritual bathhouse. Haku is not an ordinary human. He is a spirit being who has the ability to transform into the dragon. He is able to fly all around the Spirit Realm, running multiple errands for Yubaba. He also shares great spiritual knowledge. Haku has sharp green eyes, along with a black, traditional Japanese bob cut. He wears blue pants, called a monpe, a white Japanese kimono and a blue sash tied along his waist. His dragon consists of a snake-like body, with antlers and long whiskers. It has silver scales, and a turquoise mane. He is able to interchange between dragon form and human form at will. Haku has multiple personalities. He can be kindhearted and supportive at times, strict and high strung at other times. He is wise, and is able to act accordingly to the situation. He is more than willing to stick his neck out when he cares about someone. From the beginning of the story, through to the end, he does everything within his power to keep Chihiro unharmed and to help her leave safely. His steadfast resolve helps Chihiro finally trust him, amidst contradictory information from other Spirited Away characters. Of course Haku always said she could trust him. Lin, however was not sure of Haku’s intentions. Yubaba’s twin sister, Zeniba insisted that Haku is a greedy thief, who had stolen her seal. In the end, Chihiro puts her faith in Haku. Later on, it is revealed Haku is Yubaba's slave, who control him by a Black Worm. Abilities As a river spirit, Haku possessed supernatural powers that are primarily associated with the element of water. Examples of powers he was shown to possess are: * Asian Dragon Physiology: Due to his being a Japanese river spirit, Haku had the ability to take on the form of an Asian dragon, and was shown to be able to fly in this state. * Arcane Knowledge: Due to his status as a river spirit, as well as being Yubaba's apprentice, Haku possessed an extensive knowledge of magic and the spirit world, which he regularly used to keep Chihiro out of trouble and, ultimately, free her and her parents from the spirit world. * Flower Petal Manipulation (possibly): Though it was never specifically confirmed, it was possible that Haku had the ability to create, shape, and manipulate flower petals - when trying to help Chihiro escape the spirit world during their first meeting, he blew petals from his fingertips to serve as a distraction from those who might have sensed her presence. * Spell Casting: '''Haku had the ability to cast spells, allowing him to alter reality to various effects - he used a spell to enable Chihiro to regain the use of her legs while she was still adjusting to being in the spirit world. * '''Telekinesis: Haku had the ability to move objects with his mind, which he channeled through his hands - while he was trying to escort Chihiro to safety, he opened doors at a distance merely by gesturing at them with his hands. * Cloaking (Limited): Haku had the ability to hide the presence of oneself or others, preventing others from detecting or discovering one's location. However, this ability was shown to be limited - when Chihiro took a breath out of sheer shock at seeing Aogaeru, Haku's cloaking over her was broken, enabling Aogaeru to identify her as a human through her scent. * Force-Field Imprisonment: Haku had the ability to bind, or imprison, or stop objects and individuals by using forcefields - when Aogaeru tried to attack Chihiro when she was exposed as a human, Haku stopped him by imprisoning him in a forcefield. * Flight: Even when he was in human form, Haku had the ability to defy gravity and propel himself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. * Memory Implantation: Haku had the ability to implant memories in others' minds, which he used to guide Chihiro to secure a job at Yubaba's bathhouse. * Supernatural Cooking: Haku had the ability to cook anything with supernatural or magical properties - during his and Chihiro's second encounter, he fed her a pill that enabled her to take corporeal form in the spirit world, and much later on, he fed her rice cakes that enabled her to regain both her physical and mental strength, as well as to retain her optimism. Name Haku means Master or Foreman that indicate his position in the Bathhouse as Yubaba's right hand. Haku also means white like the color of his dragon and his clothing. He wears a hakama, a clothing of the priest. He speaks very polite and noble that indicate his origin as a deity. He calls himself watashi instead of boku. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi is his real name. In the film he just call himself Kohaku river for short. He forgot his real name long times ago, because the Kohaku river got shut down.Cf. Kojiki, trans. Donald L. Philippi (University of Tokyo Press, 1995 1968 ), page 531. #''Nigihayami'' implies his noble lineage nigi haya hi no mikot. #''Kohaku'' means river. So Kohaku river is a . #''Nushi'' means spirit. Trivia *Zeniba threaten Chihiro by killing Haku, if she won't find her parents under pigs. In the English translation Yubaba said instead Chihiro have to stay at the Bathhouse forever. *In the close-up of Haku, you see his shining eyes. This idea come from Hideaki Anno, because he refuses Hayao Miyazaki's offer to draw Haku transparent. Quotes * "You shouldn't be here." * "Get out of here now!" * "It's almost night." * "They're lighting the lamps." * "Leave before it gets dark." * "Don't be afraid." * "In the name of the wind and water within thee, unbind her." * "Get up." * "I'm back from my mission." * "Three days of our food and her smell will go away." * "It's about my mission, right?" * "Wait a minute." * "You haven't noticed that something precious to you has been replaced." * "Yeah, I remember being in darkness." * "You did it, Chihiro!" * "I remember you fall into the river and you remember the little pink shoe." Gallery Haku (2).jpg Haku.png Haku stuns frog with Chihiro watching on.png HakuV2.png Hakus uses spell.gif Haku Watercolor.jpg References it: Haku ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 de:Haku zh:白龍 Category:Children Category:Main characters Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Male characters Category:Spirited Away characters Category:Characters